1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erection control method and erection control device which maintains an erection state of the penis, which is the male sex organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coitus is an act wherein the penis, which is the male sex organ, is inserted in the vagina, which is the female sex organ. In the vagina, the female sex organ, the surrounding tissues push outwards in contact with each other so that they are usually closed. Therefore, if the penis is not erect, it cannot be inserted in the vagina and coitus cannot be performed. Therefore, the ability of the penis to become erect is extremely important for male sexual function.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-125931, a male sexual function enhancing device is disclosed comprising a base part formed of a firm and strong material which support from the root of the male sex organ to the anus, an airbag free to expand attached to the base part on the male sex organ side, a pump which pumps air into the airbag or expels it therefrom, and a fixture attached to the body so as to support the base part from the root of the male sex organ to the anus.
This function enhancing device constricts the posterior root of the male sex organ, and constricts the vein through which blood returns to the heart from the male sex organ. Consequently, blood sent into the penis from the arteries cannot leave, and fills the spongy body of the penis causing the penis to become erect. However in practice, the airbag does not constrict the vein efficiently and reliably. Moreover, if the vein does become constricted, it interferes with the erection and actually has the reverse effect.